Digmon Adventure: The Orange General
by Ccebling3
Summary: Here's the Digimon/Naruto Crossover I promised you. This is basically the Digimon Adventure season 1 series with Naruto in it and he will have a Fusion Loader also. I've decided it will be Naruto x Sora and the story it will be rated M so I will have freedom to write, but there won't be any lemons for this one.


**I don't own Digimon Season 1/ Digimon Adventures, Digimon Fusion or Naruto. If I did there would be some changes like Naruto being more badass, and Mikey Kudo would have some very strong and badass Digimon like Greymon. Also I will only be putting the disclaimer up for this chapter only.**

"Sora just had to talk about this camp in front of my mother didn't she," said one Naruto Uzumaki who was wearing an orange T-shirt, black jeans and blue trainers (or whatever they're called) and he is pretty upset that he had to go to a camp instead of staying home and watch anime like Dragon Ball, Needless, Card Fight Vanguard Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokemon.

You see Naruto was planning to stay home, watch anime, playing his video games, reading manga, and playing card games like Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, and Vanguard (That's right guys I'm making Naruto an Otaku, but he has be taking martial arts so he will be athletic), but his mother Kushina Uzumaki happened to have over heard his friend Sora Takenouchi talking about a summer camp she was going to and asked her about it and decided to send him there.

Now when Naruto makes up his mind it's hard to tell him otherwise but his mother can be pretty scary and is impossible to say no, so Naruto had no choice but too, go to the camp.

(At the camp)

Naruto has gotten all unpacked and chose one of the low bunks, he would have taken the top bunk but the last one was taken by a goggle wearing brown spikey hair kid (you have a good idea who it is since I'm not changing the appearance of any of the digi-destined).

"Sigh, I guess I'll just have to get used to this," said a depressed Naruto as he was walking he saw it was starting to snow and then it became a blizzard he rushed inside along with the rest of the campers and took a nap waiting until the blizzard ended.

(After the Blizzard)

Naruto woke up from his nap and saw a few of the other campers missing so he went outside to find them, there he found his best friend Sora, his friend Joe, his classmate and other friend Matt, his sister figure Mimi, and three people he didn't recognize.

"Hey guys what are you doing out in the snow" said Naruto as he ran up to them.

"Oh hey Naruto," said Sora, Matt, Joe and Mimi, they then looked at each other in shock, "You know Naruto?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Uh I don't mean to be nosey but who are those three?" asked Naruto as he looked the three people he didn't recognized, well he did recognize the on with the goggles now that he thought about it, the guy did take the top bunk from him.

Matt decided to introduce the three "They are Tai, Izzy and my little brother TK" Matt said as he introduced them in order, "And Tai, Izzy and TK this is my friend Naruto," said Matt as he introduced them to Naruto.

Suddenly they all looked up and saw an Aurora in the sky, than they saw a bunch of meteors fly straight to them, the Meteors suddenly started to float up and they grabbed them, they looked like some kind of watch but Naruto's suddenly started to glow which caught everyone's attention, it turned into some kind of small rectangular microphone with a V on the speaker like part of it, it also has a screed and buttons on it, the microphone like device started to glow and it's silver coloring turned burnt orange.

"Okay what the heck," Said Naruto as he looked at his strange device, Izzy was about to say something when suddenly a Tidal Wave appeared out of nowhere and it sucked everyone in to it.

(Unknown Location)

"Ugh where am I?" groaned Naruto as he was waking up.

"You're on File Island Naruto," said a voice he didn't recognize, Naruto swiftly turned around and saw a creature with spikey red hair with horns in it, brown skin with white markings, claw toed feet, a flaming tail, and it was wearing red pants with a black X-shaped belt and a fingerless gloves that were connected to a metal arm band.

"Who are you, no what's more important is what are you" said Naruto as he looked at the creature with both shock and curiosity.

"My name is Flamemon and I'm a Digimon, and I've been waiting for you Naruto," said creature that is now identified as Flamemon.

"Waiting for me what are you talking about," said Naruto in a very confused tone if his face wasn't evidence enough.

"Well ever since I was a Sunmon I've been waiting for something and I didn't know what it was until I saw you passed out than I knew what I was waiting for and like on instinct I knew your name," said Flamemon who was also confused about it, Flamemon then explained what a Digimon was and when Naruto showed Flamemon the device he was holding and asked what it was Flamemon told him it was called a Fusion Loader which was a divice that can digivolve and fuse Digimon together as well as hold their data in it thus allowing the person who has it to have more than one Digimon.

**And there you have it the first chapter of my Naruto/Digimon Crossover. Don't expect me to update too often since I like reading more than writing. Now I had Flamemon be Naruto's first Digimon and main partner because the Flamemon digivolution line is one of my favorites and Agumon which is my main favorite is already taken since Agumon is Tai's partner, also before you hate on me for having Sunmon being Flamemon's In-Training form the reason why I did that is because Sunmon is the only In-Training Digimon I see Flamemon digivole from.**

**Any way there is going to be a battle scene where Naruto gets his first Digimon that will get loaded to the Fusion Loader and Flamemon Digivolves into Agunimon, but I'll need some help for that.**

**Bless your face if you sneeze during this story bless you, peace off. (I don't own this line it is the owned and made by the famous Youtube video maker Tobuscus)**


End file.
